My Book Worm
by KemeikoGames ItOut
Summary: Luciano and Flavio are junior's in high school what happens when they fall for each other one more litarly. (2pItacest)/high school AU/
1. Chapter 1

_**LucianosPOV**_ **  
**Today ...Today was a fucking Monday meaning I have to suffer through five days of this stupid please, and this stupid place just happened to be fucking high school with all the damn drama here it makes you want to slit the first persons throat you see. Now if my goddamn Nonno wasn't such a fucking dick I wouldn't be here, but no I'm here because if I don't come my damn Nonno would beat me with his damn fist, and if I'm really unlucky maybe a cut on my back with his damn knife not so bad it scars but they fucking hurt all together. Well it could be worst right? He could sexual abuse me like I hear happens to some people, but anyway ya I'm in fucking hell but there is one good thing about this place, everyone in this fucking building is terrified of me. Well I might as well give you my damn name it's ...and I'm falling on my ass someone had to run into the only fucking person standing still.

"What the fuck watch were your going dumbass!" I groaned and looked up, holy shit this guy is beautiful it's a guy right. Well he's rubbing his lemon yellow head a bit, then he half way opened one of his eyes.

"Si sorry about that ...your chest is really hard geez!" the guys rubs his head a bit, and then blinks his cute soft lavender eyes open full. This guy is so cute he has this white shirt on that is skin tight, with these really light blue skinny jean, some rosy brown boots, and there is this light pink scarf wrapped around his neck that covers up this necklace with a brown feather on it. He started to move his hands around like he was looking for something; I saw these weird pink glasses on the floor so I gave them to him.

"Oh grazie." he put the glasses on, than looked me over. "Hmm you fashion taste isn't bad maybe add a hat and it would look perfect." I had to bit my cheek to not blush at what he said, he grabbed all his books god that's a fucking lot of books stronger then he looks god.

"Would you like some help? That's a lot of fucking books." He just gave me a soft smile, and shocks his head.

"No thank you I have carried worst then these." he giggled softly, ok that was too fucking cute I can't help but blush. He slowly stood up and all those books when from his hips to under his nose, and he was only like 5.3 because he went right under my nose. He looked up at me with a soft smile, oh god he's really cute. "Grazie for the offer though that was very kind of you well addio." he started to walk away I stood up with a sigh, and leaned against the lockers as the drama stared little chit chat here and there like.

"Oh my god did you see that!"

"Yes I totally did!"

"Why was he talking to him so calmly doesn't he know that Luciano FUCKING VARGAS!"

"What if his boyfriend finds out."

"What captain football?"

"You mean soccer guys?"

"THIS IS EUROPE GO BACK TO AMERICA ALLY!"  
Hmm so mystery cutie is dating the captain of the soccer team hmm, i'll ask Lutz about him then. I started making my way to Lutz's first class but those damn idiots won't shut up, these are the times I wish I could just fucking kill a person.

"Do you think there will be a fight."

"Over Luciano running into little fashion pants."

"But Luciano was just spacing out like normal Fa-"

"NO Ant Will Think LUCIANO RAN INTO HIS BOYFRIEND THEN THERE WILL BE A FIGHT!"

"You just want drama Kat."

"So what fights are good for the paper Bell."  
I did my best to just get away from those idiots, and get to Lutz class great he is here but so is this sub teacher and shit shit why him when did him and Lutz share any classes. I grabbed one of my pencils and threw it at Lutz missing both the teacher and uh lemon head no one has said what is name is, Lutz squawked he gave me an annoyed look as he walked towards me rubbing the new cut on his cheek.

"Vhat, Vhat zhe hell do jou vant Luci!" I rolled my eyes, think someone would get use to flying well anything by now. I calmly pointed to the only student left in the room, Lutz looked at him confusedly.

"His name what is it Lutz... He is dating the captain of your team isn't he." Lutz looked at me confusedly, but sighed and gave in and told me like the good servant he is.

" His name is Flavio Island vhy do jou even vant to know." he looked down at me annoyed.

" Flavio ...Flavio Flavio ...Blond hmm fits him with that lemon hair of his Flavio ...it's pretty fitting and rolls right off my tongue." I smirked softly to myself, Lutz looked at me with eyes full of fear when he started shaking his head.

"Nein Luciano get zhat out of jour head Ant vould kill you if jou steel Flavio away from him... I don't know vhy but Ant is not happy with people not on zhe team talking to Flavio." I shrugged and walked into the room, I sighed softly at the sight of Flavio reading one of those many books, and taking down notes here and there.

"Ya Lutz I understand you do that i'll just cover for you ok!" I gave him a look, he just groaned and walked towards my class, and those beautiful lavender eyes were looking right at me like I wanted.

" Huh oh Ciao your that guy from earlier si, I'm still really sorry about that I was thinking about this morning ." He bit his lip and looked away from me.

"No its ok is your head better." He gave me a soft smile, and nodded his head, with a little giggle. This guy is way to fucking cute I swear, he tilted his head cutely and looked at me confusedly.

"Wait I don't remember you being in this class." I chuckled and put a finger to my lips pointing to the sub teacher.

"I'm not but my friend was ill, so I came to cover for him since he cares about this shit way more than me ." Flavio's eyes widened and he looked at me shocked, he closed all his books and everything.

"Who is your friend I will take note for him or her! I have the same classes with these people all periods! Is it Lutz I will do it for him! You shouldn't miss out on any class time!" I shook my head with a small chuckle, and sat in the set next to him.

"Its fine I don't have really any classes today." He was still looking at me in a panic, I sighed." look I only have study hall, Orchestra, art, and gym today." He nodded his head a little.

"So you're in orchestra what do you play." He had a playful smile stuck to his face, and had a hand on one of his cheeks. I chuckled softly at the sight.

" I play the violin but most people do." I look over and he was laugh softly.

"Actually in this school not everyone plays it there are 1536 people in the school,240 or more in Orchestra and only like hmm 20 play the violin so really it's not that rear, and it's even that high cause the freshman are only allowed to play violins. Now what are you there's no way you're a freshman." He gave me a smirks, he went from fucking cute to hot in a matter of second fuck.

"Uh I'm a junior like Lutz." He smiled happily, and nodded.

"Oh you are I'm a junior as well." wait what? He's a junior, but he looks to young.  
"That's cute but you look way too young to be a junior." he giggled, and looked up at the clock.

"I'm taking that as a compliment so grazie I work hard to look this good which means lots of sleep after lots of studying and then hours of work in the morning not even you wake up perfect." I chuckled and shock my head.

"No it takes a bit to brush out the curls but besides that no...by the why are you studying so hard what are you aiming for?" He sighed softly, then got this happy maybe even relieved look to his eyes.

"You're the only one to ask ... I'm hoping to be a fashion designer when I'm older so that means I need some skills in Art, math, even know how to speck lots of languages so I can sell worldwide if I can." He sighed happily, he then looked at me with really soft eyes. "What about you what will you do." I looked at him shocked, but can't lie right Nonnos going to make me take over the mob like hell I'm saying that though.

"Oh my Nonnos making me take over his company that's why I only ever go to my language, and trade classes, and maybe math if it's not stupid." he nodded his head, then his eyes widen.

"Oh ya my name is Flavio R. Island you." he smiled brightly waiting for me to answer, I chuckled softly.

"I'm Luciano V. Vargas nice to meet you Flavio your name it means blonde right." Flavio chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Fitting isn't it ." Flavio giggled, and played with his hair. "Well at least I know why everyone isn't sitting next to us, for a person to have a name that means light you're the opposite." I chuckled and shock my head, this is going to be fun lots of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**FlavioPOV**_

Ciao I'm Flavio Island and today am the start of my happier days. Its Monday isn't that exciting; I get to see my friends, see my boyfriend Ant, and to uh stay away from my Nonno. Don't get me wrong Nonnos a nice man to some people, but that's only when he's sober. He does his best to not drink during school days which is good for me, but once his lips touch a bottle he doesn't stop drinking till I come home. I know Nonno doesn't mean to hurt, and touch me the way he does it's just the alcohol right. I still love my Nonno I just wish he didn't drink, I have told Ant about my problem with my Nonno he just laughed, and told me I need something to lossen me up. I don't even know why were still together sometime, all he does is yell, insult, and boss me around this isn't a healthy relationship but what is these days. Speak of the jerk of a boyfriend and he will appear.

"Ah there you are Flavy, what are you doing by the library going to get more of your stupid books. You know there are better thing you can have your face buried in then a book." He wrapped his arms around my waistband gave me that ugly smirk he gives when he thinks he can talk me into something. I rolled my eyes, and gentle pushed him away.

"Um no thank you I'm fine with just reading my books so I don't fall behind you don't get all A's by sitting around and giving blowjobs I think that's what they're called. Now if you may I need to get my books." He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to his chest. He looked down at me with his cold olive drab eyeshot I panicked a little and tried to get my wrist free of his death grip.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU!" He stopped when he noticed a crowd forming in the hall way, he released my wrist and tried to play it off like nothing happened when he leaned down to kiss me. I pushed him away madly, and he looked at me confusedly.

"I can't...no I WONT DO THIS ANYMORE I'm done Ant all you do is treat me like I have no feeling you never watch what you say or do, and when I trusted you to tell all about my problems you were like OH GOOD YOU NEED THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU well I'm done D-O-N-E !" I stormed off into the library ignoring every word Ant said, I walked in and hear a couple of people clapping. I look to see , , and Ms.Héderváry clapping happily. I looked at them confusedly, and they started getting random books ready.

"Um may I ask what you're all happy about?" Ms.Héderváry and started giggling, and just smiled softly to himself. I thought no one would answer till answered me, with a soft smile.

"Where happy for you Flavio, we all thought you needed better then that man." I blushed softly at her answer, then Ms.Héderváry wrapped her arm around my shoulders and nuzzled her cheek into my forehead.

"Where so so so happy for you Fals, you can go find a better women or man we prefer you look for a man." I blushed darkly and tried to hide my face, then had to add his word to this.

"Hai Flavio-san you do make a good uke." He nodded his head thinking of god knows what, I just hide my face and didn't look up till told me she got all the books I may want ready. I looked up and saw like I don't know fifty books on the table I sighed, and rolled my eye as I started looking through them. They asked me little questions like why did I finally snap, was there someone else I was interested in. You know things like that I just tired to look for some books I gave up when I got like fourteen books. Five different Language books, Two on styles of fashion, Three on quality of fabric, One on angles of cutting fabrics, One on personalities, and Two on trade my trade class didn't teach me much on it like it was supposed to.

"I have what I want guys grazie for everything addio." I gave them a big old smile and they all returned it."

"Igen búcsút Flavio." I laughed softly at Ms.Héderváry letting her Hungarian heritage slip.

"Si si."

"Wait Fals shì de gàobié!" gave me a big hug then went back to the return line, I chuckled softly and looked at . He sighed and gave in.

"Hai sayonara Flavio-san may your day be well." I smiled softly and made my way out the library with all my books, I had a calm walk thinking about random things like how I'm going to be so happy without Ant, or how I won't be destructed with my study's, or get forced into doing let's not worry about that. I'm such a idiot I got caught up in my own world that I ran into some one, there chest his really solid aw I rubbed my head for a bit, then I heard the person.

"What the fuck watch were your going dumbass!" Oh geez this guy has a mouth well I did just run into him it's my own fault.

"Si sorry about that ...your chest is really hard geez." I rubbed my head, then slowly opened my eyes. I won't lie this guy has extremely good fashion skills everything he picked to wear brought out his peru skin, the down fall was how mad his crimson eyes were but they were slowly calming down, and his hair don't get me started on those sleena locks of beauty. Hold on wait where are my glasses I will be able to get a better, but I feel him put them in my hand after a bit.

"Oh grazie." I put the glasses on, then looked him over. "Hmm your fashion taste isn't bad maybe add a hat and it would look perfect." He looks a amazing he needs no help what am I say he needs no hat ugh, he had a tight black shirt on, with a brown hoodie normally I wouldn't let people wear hoodies but his is just oh my god, then there are those half way tight skinny jeans, with black boots ,but my favorite part is the dog tags hanging from his neck. He seems to be looking at all my books oh ya I should grab those.

* * *

"Would you like some help that's a lot of fucking books." I just gave me a soft smile, and shock my head. This is nothing I had to drag Ant back to his house after long partying sometimes, and I have to carry my Nonno to his room or push him off me uh ya.

"No thank you I have carried worst then these." I giggled softly, and noticed he started to blush I would ask, he may get mad at me I should just say thank you and leave him alone." Grazie for the offer though that was very kind of you well addio." I started to head to my class where it seems we have a sub today oh well that means lots of useless papers, I look over to Lutz one of Ants team mates looking off out the window. So I pull out my language books there's Japanese, Hungarian, French, German, and Simplified Chinese. So I'm native Italian, but I can also speak English, Spanish, Dutch, Latin, and Portuguese. , , and Mrs.Héderváry have helped me with my Japanese, Hungarian, and Simplified Chinese so. Were going with Japanese for now it's so interesting and it will help me watch there shows more, there's this one called Princess Jelly Fish and it seems really cool I saw lots of makeup and fashion going on when I saw the previews. I should get to studying then, so I was able to learn calmly for a while till I heard someone yell, well at least I know what uke means now how rude I could be a top we just don't know yet.

"Ya Lutz I understand you do that i'll just cover for you ok!" I look up to see the man from earlier, and Lutz slowly leaving behind him poor guy looked ok when I walked in today. I may as well say hello right.

"Huh oh Ciao your that guy from earlier si, I'm still really sorry about that I was thinking about this morning." I bit my lip and looked away from him, I hope he isn't mad and came to beat me up won't be the first time.

"No its ok is your head better." Aw he's worried about me how sweet. I gave him a soft smile, than nodded my head. Hey wait since when does he have this class I have had the same people in all my classes this whole year, but he has not been in them. I looked at him confusedly, and thought to ask.

"Wait I don't remember you being in this class." He chuckled, and put a finger to his lips pointing to the sub teacher.

"I'm not but my friend was ill, so I came to cover for him since he cares about this shit way more than me." I was shocked how could he not care, doesn't he know how hard it is to get accepted into this school. No he needs to get to his own class, everyone ask me for notes anyway.

"Who is your friend I will take note for him or her! I have the same classes with these people all periods! Is it Lutz I will do it for him! You shouldn't miss out on any class time!" He shook his head with a small chuckle, and sat in the set next to me.

"Its fine I don't have really any classes today." What do you mean no classes lie's there must be something, calm down Flavio just let him finish, he sighed." look I only have study hall, Orchestra, art, and gym today." I nodded my head getting it now those classes don't really mean anything, now I can get to know him.

"So you're in orchestra what do you play." I smiled playfully at him, and rested my head on one of my hand. He chuckled softly, for some odd reason.

"I play the violin but most people do." I started to laugh; oh he is so wrong its rear to play violin in Heta High.

"Actually in this school not everyone plays it there are 1536 people in the school, 240 or more in Orchestra and only like hmm 20 play the violin so really it's not that rear, and it's even that high cause the freshman are only allowed to play violins. Now what are you there's no way you're a freshman." I smirked at him, I'm not sure but I think I saw a hint of blush there.

"Uh I'm a junior like Lutz." I smiled happily, and nodded.

"Oh you are I'm a junior as well." He gave me an odd look for some reason I'm not sure why.

"That's cute but you look way too young to be a junior." I giggled, and looked up at the clock. If only he knew how much makeup I'm wearing, to hide my Nonnos attack from last night.

"I'm taking that as a compliment so grazie I work hard to look this good which means lots of sleep after lots of studying and then hours of work in the morning not even you wake up perfect." I looked at the clock, counting down till the bell rang

"No it takes a bit to brush out the curls but besides that no...by the why are you studying so hard what are you aiming for?" Wait he has curly hair, who would have guessed his hair is just in the middle of his ear must be a pain to brush. I sighed softly, should probably answer him.

"You're the only one to ask ... I'm hoping to be a fashion designer when I'm older so that means I need some skills in Art, math, even know how to speck lots of languages so I can sell worldwide if I can." I sighed happily; I then looked at him with really soft eyes.  
"What about you what will you do." He looked scared to answer for a bit, is he unsure of what he will do.

"Oh my Nonnos making me take over his company that's why I only ever go to my language, and trade classes, and maybe math if it's not stupid." I nodded my head, that didn't sound bad. My eyes widened when I remembered, I haven't told him my name

"Oh ya my name is Flavio R. Island you." I smiled brightly waiting for him to answer, he chuckled softly.

"I'm Luciano V. Vargas nice to meet you Flavio your name it means blonde right." I chuckled, and nodded my head.

"Fitting isn't it." I may have giggled, and played with my hair. "Well at least I know why everyone isn't sitting next to us, for a person to have a name that means light you're the opposite." So this is Luciano the man with a quick hand, the man who can snap his fingers and you would be dead. I don't know where people got all that from, he seems really nice. I was kidding about the name thing, he seems really bright to me. This is the first time I have really smiled to someone that wasn't a librarian; everyone else gets a fake face.

* * *

 _ **I'm Sorry guys for some reason when i write the Doc's Won't save 1p Japan, and Taiwans names. I have tried many times but nothing works I don't know why it's doing this. So It you see something and it looks like a name or something is missing it's Probably Kiku or Mi's Last names so sorry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FlavioPOV**_

It's been three weeks since I broke up with Ant. Which also means i have known Luciano for three weeks as well he's a really sweet guy if people just got to know him, but everyone is scared of him just because he can throw a knife it's really stupid. Today is Monday it's been a ok Monday. I woke up to a crimson turtle neck my Nonno got me as a sorry for getting really drunk last night, but I'm ok i don't have to use to much make up to hide the bruises then. Speaking of makeup i'm almost out I need to get some before I head home today, but wait I told Luciano I would teach him some Latin. He wants to learn so he can write letters or something, since most people in the school speak English or Spanish he won't have to worry about people reading them. I don't know why he wants to learn it, but I'm not going to stop him. As I was spacing out I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry please don't hur-... Luci?" I looked up rubbing my head to see Luciano why do we keep running into each other, one of us is going to get really hurt one of these days. He growled a little.

"No one can fucking call me that but Flavi- oh Fal sorry about that...your uh going to the library sì?" He looked at me for a little bit, then stood up and brushed himself off. I'm so happy he didn't actually follow through with the hat thing, I don't need him looking hotter then what he does. It's hard enough as it is, but since I know he is straight like a highway(you know the ones that go straight have really long turns then go straight some more but always have more long turns)that leans towards girls more. I'm keeping my feeling hidden why would Luciano of all people want to date me. When one he hates loud people, two he hates people that hide in their books so they won't have to face the world, three he can't stand being near the honor roll people because they make him feel stupid. That's me I'm the embodiment of everything Luciano hates and it hurts, the only reason we talk is because we always run into each other in the hall and he follows me around just to make sure I'm ok since it's normally his fault he always just stands still not moving at all. I finally remembered I zoned out think about Luciano when he waved his hand in my face a little.

"Fal hey? You ok Fal ? You're not hurt right need me to help you to the library?" His crimson eyes softened as he softly asked all his questions. The white under shirt he had on under his chocolate brown hoodie made his eyes shine, and his sienna hair had a shine to it to. I felt my cheeks heat up ,I quickly nodded my head.

"I-I i'm fine t-thank you though...Luciano ...why did you ask me to teach you Latin can't you just get a real teacher." He sighed and pulled me up, and looked me right in the eyes.

"Because I want to be taught by someone that I actually like and not some stupid stranger." Looked at him with wide

eyes. Like he likes me well probably as a friend, but its good enough. Luciano likes me even though I'm like the embodiment of everything he hates. I didn't even notice when his eyes drifted from mine to my neck, I was caught up in the he liked me thing.

"Flavio you an Ant broke up right?" Blinked my eyes, then nodded my head confusedly. What is he getting at.

"So who is the new boy or girlfriend... your turtle neck rolled down some so I thought I should ask." Oh no I quickly fixed the neck of the shirt I was in full cry, or panic mode. I'm in both causes a feel a few tears roll down my cheek, but I'm panicking because Luciano is dragging me somewhere. Soon were in the back of the library, and i'm still crying. He pulls me to his chest, and strokes my hair. He started to gesture to my neck.

"I'm guessing you didn't ask for any of this." He whispered softly ,and held me a little protectively. I just shook my head, and he stroked my hair.

"Can I ask who it was do you know or was it a stranger ." I nodded my head, and toke in a breath to calm my nerves.

"S-Sì i-it's my Nonno he gets really drunk a lot he doesn't have the money or he is too lazy to go fine a hooker or something so he normally just uses me for his uh needs I can push him off or something sometimes he normally gives me gifts as apologies like this shirt to help me hide his attack from last night and this necklace ...it was his first gift ever not as in a apology gift but as a birthday gift when I was five." I did as well as I could to tell Luciano the truth, but my voices still shook a bit. He squeezed me tightly in his arms, and stroked my hair as we stood in silence for a bit.

"...My Nonno beats me ...sometimes he tries to cut my back or anything really bad." I sniffled, and looked up at him confused, sad, shock, and upset.

"Why would he do that your nothing but great ...there's nothing but perfection with you." My voice turns into a whisper after the great part, but it looked like he still heard since his eyes were about to fall out. He didn't comment on it though he just started talking about his family which made me start to talk about mine as well, till he got me into teaching him Latin at one point but it was brought to a end by oh so shy .

"Uh Fravio-san why are you stirr here its armost 5:00pm ?" Me and Luciano just stared at each other in shock.

"I we wha we we oh god oh no I how long!" I missed everything I can't believe this how did time go by so fast, no wonder Luciano is almost a master at Latin now. He a fast learner wonders what else he's good at. Wait that's not the point the point is I missed a whole day of school.

"Ok ok Fravio-san calm down I wirr fix this I wirr get you your work for today then make it rook rike you were in crass to day ...wourd you rike me to do the same for you Ruciano I'm guessing." I nodded my head fast, and Luciano just shrugged. Soon after left he came back with all my papers, I hugged him tightly even though he doesn't like human contact. He uncomfortably patted my back, and from the corner of my eye I could see Luciano and his eyes were boiling with jealousy. I'm not sure why though, after I looked away Luciano made a little awarded cough. I stopped hugging I bowed and thanked him in Japanese, He bowed as well and told me , Ms.Héderváry or His self would help anytime so I could spend more time with Luciano. I felt my face heat up fast I put my hands on my cheeks hoping to hide the blush, I shook my head fast I mumble in Latin accidentally that it wasn't like that and Luciano didn't even like me in the way I liked him. just shrugged and left I slowly put all my stuff away, I was about to throw my bag over my shoulder when Luciano stopped me.

"Flavio?" He grabbed my wrist gentle. I looked at him confusedly.

"Sì what is it Luciano, do you need something?" He looked me right in the eyes, which was hard because I was slowly getting lost in that mess of crimson.

"Sì what are you doing after you leave." I'm not sure probably get the makeup go home do my work, then wake up to Nonno trying to have his way with me since Nana died today.

"Hmm I have to go pick up some makeup I'm running out then go home and do everything I missed today." That's the clean version I told Luciano though. He must of no believed me because he squeezed my wrist a little.

"Can...Can I come with you then to make sure that's all that happens." I blinked at him a bit. Wont his Nonno get mad at him death is worst then rape in my book.

"W-Wont your Nonno get mad and try to kill you?" He just sighed, and shook his head.

"Not if I tell him i'm out at a pretty girls ...he really wants great grandkids not sure why." Wow Luciano's Nonno is weird.

"But i'm not a pretty girl Luci." I blushed a little when he smirked at me.

"You have the body shape of one enjoy girly things and to me you pretty damn cute in my book." He tucked his hands in his pockets, and started walking away. Did he just? oh god he called me cute oh god.

"S-Sì then you can come over." He turned, and gave me a small smile. So me and Luciano picked up my makeup from my friend Jaime who is also Ant's elder brother beauty salon. Luciano refused to actually go into the salon, but I told Jaime I was coming this morning so he had everything ready so it was a in and out kind of thing. At some point mine and Luciano's finger were intertwined. Luciano didn't seem to notices, but I did and it took everything not to blush. It was a nice quiet walk to my house from there.

* * *

 _ **I'm Sorry guys for some reason when i write the Doc's Won't save 1p Japan, and Taiwans names. I have tried many times but nothing works I don't know why it's doing this. So It you see something and it looks like a name or something is missing it's Probably Kiku or Mi's Last names so sorry.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LucianoPOV**_

I stood outside the beauty salon as Flavio called it, I was waiting calmly outside the door for that blonde ball of sunshine to exit. I was so relieved when he said I could some over after what he told me today about his Nonno, this lazy bastard thinks it's ok to touch Flavio just because he's there. I'm going to make this man suffer, and Ant he knew about the pain this man was causing Flavio all he did was laugh and say Flavio needed it. I was pulled away from my thoughts when the bell on the salon door ringed.

"I got everything Luciano." I smiled a little when Flavio popped in front of me. He's pretty much perfect I don't care what Flavio says there is no way I am perfection, when I'm looking at it right now. Everything about him is perfect from his lemon hair, to his smooth looking papaya-whip skin. He always wears that stupid necklace that I now hate since I know who gave it to him, but my favorite part would be that he always wears form fitting clothes that cling to all his curves. Wait he just came out of a store bag less where is all his stuff.

"Flavio where is the makeup that you just got." He shuffled through his book bag it was one of those that went across you body the style was fitting for him, after a few seconds he pulled out a black little bag.

"Right here in my makeup bag." He gave me a bright smile. I just shook my head, and rolled my eyes. He has a makeup bag of course he is bringing life to the gay stereotype.

"And you have a makeup bag because?" I'm regretting my words a little after seeing the hurt look he gave me.

"The makeup rubs or wears off so I have to apply more throughout school...I get made fun of for it and called names but at least no one sees the marks no one beside you Jaime and Ant that is...that and I'm as straight as that kids bouncy ball." He pointed to a kid playing with a bouncy ball, as he giggled a bit at his straight joke. I may have let a little chuckle slip my lips.

"Ya i'm as straight as a highway myself." Flavio rolled his eyes.

"Your Bisexual puns are horrible your straight like a bendy straw people won't understand that highway thing." I just shook my head.

"You understand it, it can't be that bad." He just sighed, and put his makeup bag away.

"You had to explain it three times before I got it ." He still got it and I think the American highways are good examples of being Bi.

"You still got it and the highways in America fit perfectly with being Bisexual they go straight have really bad turns here and there then it happens again." Flavio sighed, and just looked at the sky. I looked at the ground and keep my hands in my pockets, after a while I looked up and saw one of his hands free just laying there at his side as the other one holds the strap of his bag. I slowly grab his left with my right, and our fingers just intertwine, and fit perfectly like a puzzle. I look away since he hasn't notice, but when I look back he's almost as red as my eyes. He is to adorable I swear I'm telling him I am this bendy straw don't lean towards women as much as it did it found a cute boy that it wants to keep forever.

"Hey Fa-"

"Where here this is the Island manner." I just got confession blocked by a fucking house how is that a thing ugh. Its big mines bigger what the hell does Flavio's Nonno do for a living Flavio said something about bad thing, his Nonno did bad things for his job. What does he do sell small children to pedos wouldn't surprise me with how he treats Flavio.

"Wow what is that three store" Flavio nodded his head shyly.

"S-Sì not including the basement and attic ... There's also another floor below the basement but i'm not allowed there till I take over Nonnos business." Flavio looked down sadly, why does this man think he can just force Flavio to do things he sounds like my Nonno.

"Aren't you going into fashion though?" Flavio sighed, and are hands separated as he walked towards his house.

"Sì I want to be but I'm the last Island so I have no choice in what I do. I have to do this well will I have been trained for it since I was four so it's not like I won't be ready." He slowly opened his door. In sighed sadly looks like me and Flavio are in the same boat being forced into are family's work at a young age me the mob and uh whatever Flavio will have to do.

"NONNO IM HOME" I heard loud footsteps come in from what I guessed was the living room. A man about my Nonnos height came in, and stood in front of use with his 6 foot horribleness, with his curly lemon hair, and magenta eyes that stared into me and Flavio's souls. A big gentle smile spread across his face, as he gave Flavio a quick hug.

"Bambino how was school you stayed after today which is unlike you." Wow this would almost be a great Nonno if he didn't rape his Grandson from six on.

"Sì sorry I was teaching Luciano some Latin." Flavio Nonno let out a deep hard laugh as he patted Flavio head.

"ahaha oh Bambino you know so many languages these days I'm losing track so that's why you brought someone home well hello young ma-" Flavio's Nonno looked at me with wide eyes that slowly turned dark as he looked away.

"Flavio I'm leaving I tried not to get drunk today but you brought HIS grandson here you know how I feel about you talking to those people before your of age." Flavio's Nonno stormed out the house madly. Flavio was just looking at the ground biting his bottom lip.

" Fal..." I wrapped him in my arms as he sniffled, and buried his face in my neck. I gently stroked his hair till he was better.

"C-Come on lets go out back." I didn't want to upset him so I just nodded my head ,and followed him to the back door. Once we where our side he lead me to this sound proof looking long shied. He pushed open the door why the hell do they have a shooting range.

"Uh Fal what is this?." He just walked up picked up a handgun and started shooting, but he turned and looked at me after a bit. No joke he turned his whole body so he isn't facing the target anymore but he's still shooting.

"Um sorry this may look weird but I needed to blow off steam so uh there are knife over there if you want to just throw some." I would call him an angel, but he's shooting fake people in the head and heart. I walk over to where Flavio said I would find some knifes and there is a lot of different types. Well it took a bit but I found the ones that where almost a twin to my own and just broadly threw them till they made an X on the dummies. I look over and Flavio just now put the gun down.

"So you can shot a gun like a master...why?' Flavio blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Nonno made me learn at 4 and it's been two years since my teaching has been over so uh ya I have mastered using any gun but I uh like hand guns more since you can hide them better and there easier to hold since there not that heavy and uh they don't jam as much as the bigger gun and uh." He looked up at me shyly. I think I just fell for him even more. His eyes where shining the whole time he talked about his guns.

"Your teaching paid off your amazing." He blushed darkly and looked away.

"C-Come on I need to do my work." He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me back into the house and into what I guess was his room. We sat and just did Flavio's work for a while I throw in my two cents here and there. Flavio just sighed and threw everything in the air when we were done I just chuckled at his reaction, he just groaned and leaned back into his bed.

"Too much too much Flavio malfunctioning function Fal Fal mal Flavio I-I-Island brake d-d-down." He playfully made his head fall, I chuckled at how adorable he is.

"Oh really Flavio is broke down how to I reboot him then."

"I-I-Island n-ne-need Affection ...Affection l-l-looooooow." I chuckled and lifted his chin up his eyes where as wide as a goofball's as I leaned into him.

"Affection it is ... you know you're adorable I've been wanting to do this since I saw you three weeks ago." I closed the gap between us his eyes widen even more, but they slowly closed. He wrapped his arms my neck and leaned into me some. I smiled and slowly pulled away from the kiss, I may of licked my lips a bit can't help it he taste sweet. I hugged him tightly and he hugged back with a bright smile.

"Your mine now there's no going back for you I'm keeping you forever." I whispered softly into his ear. I heard him laugh softly.

"I'm fine being right here thank you." I chuckled, and gave him a soft kiss that he happily returned.


	5. Chapter 5

_**LucianoPOV**_

It's been three months since I asked Flavio out. It's a long story he was being cute and acting like a robot all you need to know. It hasn't been that bad actually he is at my side most the day, that's on me to since I have to walk him to his classes this school is just full of perverts. I still hate school so I skip out on it some days still, but it's worth it cause Flavio always looks cute when he scolds me for not going. There is one down fall about skipping school I NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS ON THOSE DAYS.

"I came today ...he better be happy about that." I grumble to myself. I got to the front door of the school when I felt something hit my face it was warm and felt like a liquid. I brought my hand to my cheek and whipped of the weird sustenance, when I looked down at my hand I was shocked I looked up and saw feet hanging off the edge of the roof. Ok Flavio is rubbing off on me cause a minute later I was at the roof door busting through it. Have you ever felt a knife go through your heart, no well imagine the person you love sitting on the edge of a building crying their eyes out as blood runs down there arm into their shirt as they clutch a pocket knife in the other one.

"F-Flavio what Fal why." Flavio froze, and I watched the knife fall to the ground. He pulled down his tan sleeve in a panic and looked at me fearfully.

"Your here...L-Luci." He started to sniffled I rushed over and gathered him in my arms and held him close. He cried hard into my chest I stroked his hair softly till he was able to form words.

"I'm sorry ...I'm sorry I just the words Luci there words there fist the slaps the insults there attempts to assault me I'm sorry i just can't take it, it's too much for me I'm sorry." What? What the hell do people try to do when I'm not here? I held Flavio close and kissed anywhere. I gently picked him up bridle style. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and softly cried into my neck. I rubbed little circles into his back as I carried him down to the nurse.

"Ma'am can you please bandage my boyfriend's arm he cut on some scissors in his backpack?" I asked the Nurse nicely she gave me a look, but did what I asked after a death glare. Flavio just laid in the nurse bed facing away from me after the lady. Turned out she was 's cousin who wasn't as into Homosexuals/Bisexuals as nice Hedervary is, but she still fixed Flavio's arm for him.

"Fal..." Flavio gave me a pitiful look that made me want to just hold him, but I need my fucking answers. "What happens when I'm not here." Flavio sniffled and started to shake a little.

"A-Ant and some of the other popular kids like Allen and James always get people into screaming things like t-there the fag, get on your knees for money this morning fag, and they call me a slut or a needy bitch, b-but the worst part is some of the guys and a few girls actually try to a-attack me and no not with just there fist nails or feet but sexually." Flavio was a mess by the end of his speech. I held him and stroked his hair he clung to me like I was his life support, which I probably was. These damn assholes every one of them will suffer. I kissed Flavio's head and rubbed circles into his back till he fell asleep. I slowly carried him to the library the only place I know is safe to leave him. I walked through the door and Nice looked at me confused, I went and laid Flavio on one of the four couches in the library.

" Honda, Héderváry, and Xiao can you please watch him and make sure no one comes in the library till I come back." They all looked at me confusedly, but nodded their heads anyway.

"Hai we will but uh why are we doing this again" I sighed and looked at sadly.

"You're the only people I can trust him with in this cruel school all the bullies all the perverts all the animals...I have to take care of things just ...watch him ...please." I left the library, and pulled out a few knifes. Killing three months in could be worst. I walk into the office and grab the mice.

"Excuse me student's school meeting out in the football field thanks you." I threw a 100 at the American secretary, and made my way out to the football field with most of the school was there. I stool a mice from a teacher and walked out into the middle of the field.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHO I AM SÌ!" There were a lot of screams half were out of fear the other half were my fangirls and fanboys as they like to call there self's.

"GOOD YOU ALL KNOW ME WELL IT SEEMS SOME OF YOU FORGOT THAT FLAVIO ISLAND IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS RIGHT" A lot of people where panicking and asking people why they didn't tell them that Lucio was a thing. What the hell is Lucio what are these people on.

"OK NOW IF YOU COULD POINT ME TO THE IDIOT THAT-" Hands went everywhere pointing at like twenty different people. Some where even teachers well I'm pretty happy I brought twenty two knifes today they were for throwing practice at Flavio's, but I get to practice on living things instead. The twenty people started to run away their moving makes this more fun. I whip out the other nineteen I need and I don't miss a single target. Those fans where cheering some people where crying over the dead people the rest where silent.

"CAN SOMEONE GET THOSE TWENTY KNIFES FOR ME." My Fans all jumped up and fought over who would bring me my knife's they all shut up after a bit when Lutz sisters Lully and Jale brought them to me. I thanked them and made my way back into the school. As soon as I opened the library door I was tackled in a hug.

"STOP LEAVING ME PLEASE!" I sighed and wrapped my arms around Flavio tightly, and nuzzled my nose into his lemon locks of sunshine.

"Sorry Bambino so sorry I had to make sure you would be safe from now on." Flavio lifted his head from my neck and looked at me with big pouty watery eyes I whipped a few tears from his cheek. I heard a few aw come from someone around us, but all I was worried about was Flavio

"It's ok no one will hurt you again bambino as long as I'm here no one will touch you." Flavio nuzzled his head into my neck again. I stroked his hair enjoying that he has finally stopped crying. I kissed his head, and he looked up at me with a soft smile. I placed my hands on his cheeks, and leaned up and stool his lips for a sweet soft kiss. We broke apart when there was a flash of light. Me and Flavio looked up to see taking pictures of us with , and was dabbing at her nose as it bleed.

"Kiku, Mi please put those in the Lucio file when you're done." pointed to a filing cabinet in the corner of the library after she spoke to and .

"Hai Elizabeth" Both and chanted as they rushed to the computer and printers. I sighed and shock my head and Flavio just giggled at his favorite teacher kind of people.

"Uh Fal what the hell is Lucio?" I whispered annoyed to him. He started to giggle more, then kissed my nose.

"It's us that's are ship name as people call it in the school." I looked at him confusedly. Ship name? As in a boat what? The hell is this school on and who forced it down Flavio's throat. Well i'm just going to roll with it then and look it up later.

"So~ how long has Lucio been going around?" No really how long has that been a thing today is the first time I have ever heard of It. Flavio tilted his head he looks like a fucking confused puppy when he thinks I just keep falling for new things.

"Lucio has been a wanted ship since freshman year but became canon three months ago." Ok that makes no fucking since what does he mean canon. I have so much stupid shit to look up to night.

"I didn't know you freshman year though." Flavio shrugs.

"I didn't know you till that day you ran into me that doesn't stop shippers." He gave me a bright smile. Shippers what the actual hell is my boyfriend taking, last time I cheek he wasn't taking a thing so what the heck is happening. I probably left him with in the library to long.

"You're crazy you know that Fal." He smiled softly at me and kissed my cheek.

"Sì I know but you love my crazy like how I love your psycho." I chuckle, and rubbed are noses together. He's right I am a psycho I just killed twenty people for fun, but he's still crazy. It's a good thing that his crazy fits perfectly with my psycho.

"Sì bambino I do I love everything there is about you because your perfection there isn't a thing bad about you." Flavio smiled brightly down at me. I moved some hair out of his face, and leaned up giving him a soft and sweet kiss showing him just how true my words are.

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS MEIKO HERE I'M KIND OF HAVING TROUBLE WITH FINISHING THIS ANY IDEAS WOULD HELP THANKS.**_

 _ **I'm Sorry guys for some reason when i write the Doc's Won't save 1p Japan, and Taiwans names. I have tried many times but nothing works I don't know why it's doing this. So It you see something and it looks like a name or something is missing it's Probably Kiku or Mi's Last names so sorry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know stop yelling at me i'll work my way to a Flavio POV after this if I can I swear guys so stop whining about our cute little cinnamon bun not getting a say yet.**

* * *

 _ **l**_ _ **LucianoPOV**_ _ **l**_

Flavio had his arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and had his head nuzzled into my shoulder. He took in soft little breaths as he slept on my back. I tightened my grip around his legs to keep him still so he won't fall. I sighed looking up seeing the trees in mid color change I groaned softly when I looked forward, and saw my house. I felt Flavio wiggle around a little on my back.

"Fal?" I heard a soft groan, then a soft hum.

"Si….i'm up now….why did you groan at something or someone." I sighed softly, and looked at the car that was in the driveway.

"My nonno is home….." Flavio nuzzled into me some, and gave my neck soft little kisses.

"Don't worry…He's nice when i'm around so you have to just say hi and will~ go to your room." I smirked softly, and nodded my head.

"You know~ I like that idea but we could leave out saying hi to the asshole." Flavio giggled, and nuzzled into me more.

"That's going to lead to a lot of trouble Luci." I rolled my eye's, and acted like I was going to drop him. He yelped, and held onto me for dear life whimpering. "D-Don't do that p-please."

"Then don't be a smart ass." I sighed softly when I heard Flavio giggle.

"I can tell you many things that can go with what you said ONE I am a smart ass my A's prove TWO you love my ass so don't lie…..those are just a few of them." I growled softly.

"I'm not afraid to drop you just because I love your damn ass now keep that fucking sass to a fucking zero." I felt Flavio go stiff on my back, but he loosened up after a few seconds he relaxed a bit.

"You know…..I…...I love you too." I chuckled, and shook my head.

"Yes I know you have said it many times you seemed to really enjoy screaming it a few nights ago." I chuckled softly when Flavio grumbled softly.

"SHUT UP…you're the one that made that night end like that." I smirked softly, and nodded my head.

"But~ we had fun." Flavio sighed in defeat. I chuckled, and made my way up my porch steps I was about to pull out my keys when my nonno threw the door open.

"In NOW!" He glared at me, but his face soften a little when he looked over my shoulder. "...Oh….Ciao Flavio…..You will be joining us….again I see." Flavio nodded his head.

"Uh si….i'm sorry Mr. Vargas." Nonno just sighed, and moved out of the way from the door for us.

"Fine…...Now Flavio can you go up to Venice's room while we…...talk." Flavio got off my back only to hold onto my arm while he bit his lip.

"I uh…..please don't hurt him promise….and i'll go." I gave Flavio a soft look, and kissed his head from the corner of my eye I could see that my nonno had his jaw clenched.

"FINE fine…..I won't hurt this idiot now GO!." Flavio whimpered and nodded his head making his way upstairs after he kissed my cheek, and whispered for me to be safe. My nonno glared at the stairs till he heard a door shut. He snapped his head around at me.

"Ok then what do you want."

"TWENTY BODY'S VENICE TWENTY!" My nonno hissed into my face. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"They were making Flavio hate, and cut himself so….I cut them." My nonno glared at me, and grabbed my shirt pulling me towards him.

"TWENTY FUCKING PEOPLE IT'S HARD ENOUGH TO HIDE ARE….connections with the mob AND IF YOU KEEP FUCKING IT UP WE'RE GOING TO GO DOWN HARD and I need your stupid ass alive for when I die, and you're the only person that will willingly work with the next second in command SO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER OR EVERYTHING DIES AND FUCKING FALLS APART!" I rolled my eye's annoyed.

"Look…...I don't care I had fun, and I don't want to rule the damn mob just go adopt some idiot or something CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHT!" My nonno was almost red to the face as he pulled his arm back. I closed my eye's waiting for the punch to come, but instead I heard a soft whimper as my nonno mumbled shit. My eye's snapped open to see Flavio holding his left eye, and biting his lip. I growled slamming my nonno against the wall.

"Touch him again and I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU SLOWLY IN YOUR FUCKING SLEEP!" I walked over to Flavio, and picked him up bridal style taking him to the kitchen. He was blushing softly, and nuzzling into me a bit while he kept holding his eye. I sat him down on the counter, and grabbed him an ice pack from the freezer he whimpered softly when the ice pack touched his eye. I gave his forehead a few soft kisses.

"That's really cold." Flavio pouted softly up at me. I sighed, and kissed his head again.

"You are a idiot you…..why it wouldn't of ugh why don't you act like the fucking genius I know you are." Flavio rolled his eye's, and grabbed my shirt pulling me down for a gentle kiss. I kissed back just a bit still annoyed that he took the punch for me. He pulled away with a soft smile on his lips.

"Me wanting to keep you safe doesn't make me a idiot silly…..it just shows how much I love." He sat the ice pack down, and gently held my face in his hands as he rubbed his thumbs under my eyes.

"But Fal I've grown up like you didn't-" He pulled me into another kiss.

"No but's it's done just…...calm down Luci ok it was a single punch it's better than what I get from my nonno." I growled softly pulling Flavio to my chest, and kissed him softly. Flavio smiled softly into the kiss. He grabbed at my shirt, and leaned in closer.

"LUCIANO FLAVIO LIVING ROOM!...please?" I groaned softly as I pulled away from Flavio he pouted, but nodded his head. He hopped off the counter, and slowly made his way to the living room with me on his tail. Flavio sat down on the couch across from my nonno, and I sat next to him throwing my arm behind the couch.

"What now you already hit Fal isn't that enough." Flavio nuzzled into me a bit.

"Look I'm sorry…..I'll uh try to stop you know hitting stuff…..I when you witness yourself hitting someone other than family…...I try ok so as an apology I'll do anything you need Flavio ok." I looked over at Flavio he was biting his lip nervously.

"It's his nonno." My nonno tilted his head to the side scratching his chin.

"Augustus? What about him…...Oh does he beat you as well be a shame thought he was a good man well from how he works he is." Flavio reached, and grabbed my hand as he shook a little.

"N-no he doesn't beat me he does something worst." My nonno looked us confusedly as his eye's widen then slowly narrowed as he looked Flavio dead in the eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that he…" Flavio just whimpered not answering. I sighed pulling Flavio into my lap I stroked his hair softly.

"Since he was six." Flavio nuzzled into my chest. I whipped away a few tears away from his face he nuzzled into my hands. My nonno rubbed his eyes, and groaned softly I looked up at him.

"I'LL ….WE will talk to him…...I'll be right back." My nonno got up, and made his way for his office. Flavio nuzzled into me softly.

"...He's calling the mob right." My eye's widen.

"What no why would you say that he's a…..uh merchant yea merchant…." Flavio just looked at me. I sighed softly. "Was it at least an ok lie?" Flavio shook his head. I groaned softly.

"...Don't worry there is a reason I was trained to wield a gun from four till last year when I kind of aced everything." I looked down at him, and kissed his head.

"I don't even care keep talking about your guns though makes you look cute as hell." Flavio giggled softly, and slid into my lap wrapping his arms around my neck giving me an esicamo kiss.

"My nonno _works_ with your nonno get what i'm trying to say." I raised an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't happen to be oh I don't know my nonno's second in command would he." Flavio smirked softly at me, He slid closer to my chest, and tightened his arms around my neck.

"How ya know." He whispered softly with our lips barly a centameter apart.

"The argument with nonno gave it away." I leaned forward closing the gap with the plan to finish what I tried to start in the kitchen.

* * *

 **It's Updated finally also thank you** **Shiroyamimaru for giving me the idea in a way.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**l FlavioPOV l**_

A small groan left my lips as I gently rolled over in

Luciano bed I'm pretty sure that's where I was. Honestly we over did it last night, and I can't remember a thing. Please don't get me started on the ax that I'm feeling in my back right now. I sighed, and looked around Lucianos room a bit same with a few things I have left here, and a bunch of pictures of me stuck in the frame of his mirror. I sadly didn't see any clothes laid out looks like he forgot. I whimpered, and slowly rolled over to look at the nightstand. I patted around on it till I found my glasses, and phone. I opened my contacts looking for Luci's number I smiled softly when I saw his contact _Crimson Devil._ Don't ask it's a long story as to why I named him that.

 _Me: Luci? )_ :

 _Crimson Devil: Sí bambino what is it?_

 _Me:...Can you come help me?_

 _Crimson Devil: With?_

 _Me:...I can't move just come help me!_

 _Crimson Devil: OK bambino I'm coming._

 _Me: STOP LAUGHING I HEAR YOU!_

I grumbled as I looked at my laughing boyfriend

walked in through his bedroom door. He chuckled, and shook his head as he made his way to the bed. He sat down next to me, and gave me a soft smirk. I pouted softly at him. He gave my forehead a soft kiss, and rubbed my lower back some causing me to moan in relief. He looked at my back with a little disappointment shining in his eyes.

"Is it really that bad bambino?" I nodded my head

softly. He sighed, and rubbed my back some more leaning down giving it a few kissed every fifth circle he made into my lower back. "I'm so sorry bambino!" I just smiled softly at him, and shook my head.

"No it's ok Luci….we had fun that's all that matters." He sighed, and laid his head on my back. angled myself some so I could gently stroke his hair. I felt the vibrations from him humming against my back as I stroked his hair.

"So what do you want today bambino?" I tapped my chin thinking of what I could wear mine or his clothes so really do I want to be warm, and comfy or be able to nuzzle into a jacket, and smell Luciano all day. I smiled softly at him which led to him sighing. "Fine…..I'll give you the white hoodie, and a pear of your black skinnies ok." I nodded my head happily he rolled his eyes and made his way to get the clothes.

"I love you." He smirked softly, and threw me the clothes. I put his jacket on first, and nuzzled into it while I sat on the bed w-sitting. Luciano smiled at me softly before he started to look through his draws then threw some black leggings at me. I looked at them surprised he still had them.

"Those will look better in my opinion." I nodded, and shook my way into them feeling his eyes on me the whole time. "You didn't wake up so we missed school sorry bambino." I pouted, and nodded my head. I sat like that for a few minutes then an idea popped into my head.

"Can we go see Mr. Honda so I can get my missed worked please Luci." I gave him some puppy dog eyes and puckered my bottom lip out some. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as well as my arms around his neck.

"Ya we can do that bambino, but that's it i don't want to be there for anything else got it." I nodded my head and nuzzled my head into his neck. I hummed softly as he softly rubbed my back on the way down his stairs. I saw his nonno sipping coffee from the corner of my eye. I sighed sadly, and nuzzled into Luciano neck more. He rubbed my back very gently, and kissed my head.

"You ok bambino is it your back." I shake my head, and grab at his shirt.

"I-I don't wanna go back home b-but i'm only allowed to stay here so many night…...what nonno made me agree on." Luciano held me tighter. I heard him inhale my lemon, strawberry, and probably sex smelling hair.

"Well then I'll just have to stay with you or kidnap you either way is good for me as long as you're ok I won't care." I smiled softly into his neck.

"My hair smells like sex doesn't it." Luciano chuckles, and smelled my head again.

"Yes...Yes it does, but you know I don't care." I giggled softly as we left his house. He held me tighter which felt nice on my sore back.

"...Is your back claw free?"

"Is your neck bite free." I blush deeply, and shook my head. Luciano chuckled, and rubbed my butt some. "Perfect…..you know asking that after last night was stupid right" I sighed, and kissed his neck.

"I hate hurting you though." He snorted I think i'm not sure what that sound was, but it sent me giggling.

"Well I for one love the scar I get for sending you over board with ples-" I cover his mouth chuckling.

"Shh Luci their are kids playing." He sighed, and looked at the toddlers playing. I honestly did the same with my head resting on his chest. He laid his head on mine, and sighed softly.

"Think will be able to have those." I smiled faintly at the toddlers.

"Through adoption or have a surrogate." Luciano sighed, and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I like those ideas…...well we should probably hurry up then." I nodded, and got lost in a daydream of me and Luciano caring for children. It brought a big smile to my face. I don't think i've ever loved someone as much as I love this man. I hugged him tightly nuzzling my face into his chest breathing in his cologne, and his natural metallic vanilla scent. I hummed softly as Luciano carried me to our high school.

"I'm going to have to leave you in the library for a bit so I can go get some things." I pouted, and nodded my head.

"Ok Luci." I gently gave his chin a small kiss. He dropped me off at our school library. He lent down, and kissed my forehead with a soft hum. I sighed watching him walk off somewhere down the hallway. I looked back to see sorting books.

" I need todays work for today think you can help." He jumped dropping a book, and looked at me confused. He slowly smiled softly at me since I guess i'm slightly standing funny.

"Rell seems you had fun rittre Fravio." I sighed, and looked away from him.

"C-can you help or not." He walked off towards the library offices. I sighed softly, and went looking through the books. I hummed softly seeing some pretty ok ones. I was perfectly content till some ran into me sending me to the ground. I groan, and sat up looking up at a man slightly taller then my Luci. He had dark ecru color to his skin.

"Oh oh my I'm so sorry I just….They were chasing me and i'm so sorry please don't be mad." I sighed rubbing my still sore back.

"Who was chasing?" I say slightly annoyed at the thought of more bullies in this school. The man went slightly pale when the sound of the library doors opened. I peaked behind the shelves to see the soccor/football teams walk well just the ruder ones like Ant, Francisco, and Camron I believe the new dud from Cameroon was called. The man almost a foot taller than me looked at me scaredly.

"The football team are you kidding me." I whispered nervously to the guy. He nodded his head. I could see in his eyes that he was slightly panicking. I wanted to help him, but talking will like draw the jerk squad over.

"I….I wasn't able to do their homework last night." I glared at the three men looking around the library.

"Lazy idiots." I grumbled softly. The other guy smiled slightly at my comment. "Ok look we need to say quite as can be, and stay low." I tell him calmly. He nods we we're about to get into sneak mode, but the was opened again.

"So why are two of the dumbest people in the Library again." I smiled softly at the sound of Luci voice.

"Well if it isn't bitch stealing Talia….since your here that damn bitch must be too." I bit my lip to keep myself from whimpering at the name Ant was calling.

"Wow and you wonder why you got dumped damn idiot." I heard Luci chuckle as he made his way back to the area I was in.

"So the slut is here then." I hugged my legs, and sniffled softly burying my face into my knees. I felt someone patting my back gently.

"You know shutting your damn mouth right fucking now would be fucking amazing, but you love the sound of bullshit SO~ much you just gotta keep on fucking talking don't ya Ant."

"You damn bastard to others you might be the oh so scary Luciano Talia but to me you're just a small slut stilling asshole. Honestly you don't believe you're the only person to have their dick down his throat."

"Oh we're going down that rode huh?...I warned you I honestly did, but no one talks shit about my fucking Flavio with out leave with some scars or in your case you won't be leaving at all." I turned my head to the sound of the copier room door opening.

"Ruciano is everything ok here do I need to carr the principre to take care of Mr. Carriedo over their." Mr. Honda asked as he slowly walked further from the section I was in.

"Well I want to say no but jail for this bastard isn't worth it so go ahead Honda do as you want just get him out of the fucking library." I sighed as I heard what I summed to be Mr. Honda pushing Ant, and his other two friends out of the Library.

"...Are um you ok?" I looked over to the taller man that was rubbing my back, but also brought those jerks here. I bit my lip looking down, and shook my head.

"...Your name is Flavio then i'm guessing." He patted my back, and stood up. "Well i'm uh Selim….I got here from Turkey about a week ago…..would you like a hand." I looked up at him as he held his hand out to me. I was about to take before I saw Luci at the entrance of the section I was in. I whimpered, and made grabby hands for him. He speed walked slightly over to me, and picked me up holding me close like on the way here.

"Are you ok Bambino." I sniffled, and shook my head. "Physical or mental." I nuzzled into him, and listened to his head beat.

"Mental…." He sighed, and stroked my hair.

"Nothing he said was true bambino ok don't listen to that idiot." I nodded my head. He squeezed me gently, and we started to leave. I sent the Turkish guy a weak smile, and a slight way as we went to see Mr. Honda to get my work.

 **~SKIP AROO~**

I just clung to Luciano for the rest of the day after everything with Ant. Luci didn't seem to mind he did a bunch to try, and cheer me up though. Favorite food, store, place, movie, show, picture. You name it Luciano tried it to make me feel better, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that Ant was right. I was graduating in two months, and I can recall at least three people that have shoved…..IT down my throat. I don't care if Luciano is the only one i've willing let do it. Those other still did it.

"Fal bambino please cheer up you're not made to have a frown on your face." I looked up at him sadly.

"How can I he was right three other people besides you have used me as they pleased. Did I want them to like I do you? No. DID IT STILL HAPPEN? YES….IT DID, AND STILL DOES….i'm just a magnet for the sick, and takers." I sobbed softly into my hands, and Luciano hugged me extremely tight.

"Oh bambino…...wait three who was this other person." I sniffled softly.

"Someone on a street…..that dragged into an ally….in middle school….you know where things like that go from their." Luciano let out a shaky breath, and kissed my head.

"Oh bambino…..want to just do your homework then leave for your nonno's." I nodded my head, and he got everything ready for me. The most silent time me, and him have ever had together. Even his breath was unheard.


	8. Chapter 8

_**FlavioPov**_ _(Four year jump)_

I sighed softly as I brushed my hair in the mirror. I grumbled softly when my hair just wouldn't smooth out like I wanted it to. I heard a sigh come from the dorm door. I looked in the mirror to see Oliver looking at me in a kind of done way.

"Flavio I left half an hour ago….ARE YOU REALLY STILL GETTING READY!" I just chuckled, and nodded my head. I gave up with my hair, and grabbed my makeup bag to put some touch up on my face. "...The man is marrying you if he loves you in pajamas, and bed head then I think you look good enough for your darn anniversary date" Oliver grumbled out. I smiled down at my engagement at the mention of me, and Luci getting married.

"Oh hush I'm just trying to look good for my fiancee is that so much." He rolled his eye, and flopped on his bed.

"It is if you're thinking about bringing him back here." I rolled my eyes.

"You're safe you'll get to sleep to night." I chuckled out. He sighed in relief, and looked up out the window above his bed.

"Your date is here please hurry up, and leave I've seen you get ready long enough." I rolled my eyes, and tried to look out his window.

"Oh really~ and how can you tell." He just stared at me like he was really weighing the option of hitting me.

"There is a sports car in front of the dorm building last I check Luciano was the only person even remotely close to the school that owns one, and…..he's sitting on the hood probably texting you." I was about to respond, and say that means nothing, but my phone vibrated on my dresser told me otherwise. I slowly went over, and picked up my phone looking at the new message I got.

 _ **Hubby:**_ _I'm out front when you're ready to go._

 _ **Me:**_ _Oh ok then i'll be out in a few seconds hold on._

I sighed, and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't perfect, but it'll have to do for now. I said by to Oliver, and he just said be safe in more way than one. I threw on of his shoe at him, and made my way down to see Luci. He was messing around on his phone probably trying to text me some more.

"Why text me when we can talk face to face." he smirked, and looked up at me putting his phone in his pocket.

"And who said I was texting you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled softly up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Oh please once you text once you don't stop till I stop respond because unlike someone I still have homework." Luci just rolled his eyes, and kissed me deeply. I tightened my arm around his neck, and melted onto the kiss. He slowly pulled away, and told me to get in the car so we could get going to whatever he planned for our night. Luciano grabbed my hand when he started the car, and we drove to who knows where with just a nice silence. I learned on our first anniversary that if Luciano doesn't want you to know what's planned then you won't know anything. Luciano chuckled softly looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Not going to even try to ask that's no fun." I rolled my eyes, and rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb.

"You won't tell me so what's the point." He just chuckled, and shook his head.

"The point is you're cute when you're not getting your way." I gently punched him in the arm not looking at him for a bit. He just chuckled softly, and drove till we go to wherever he was taking me. I looked out the window, and looked at the area around us amazed. There were flower, and just any plant you could think of it was there. I slowly got out doing a circle to look at every little thing. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen in nature.

"Luci this is so pretty how did you find it?" He gave me a tiny smile, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He groaned, and rested his chin on my head.

"Well when you're forced into the mob and people want to talk to you 24/7 you have to find someway to get away from it so~ I found this little area on the run." I giggled, and pushed him off.

"This is why your nonno gets so mad you goof ball." He chuckled softly then sighed, and looked up at the sky with a sad look. I watched him for a bit feeling a kind bit bad.

"He doesn't really get mad anymore not since he got sick…" I hugged him tightly, and buried my face into his chest. He hugged me so tight that it hurt, but I just left it be since he needs it. He buried his nose onto my hair, and sighed. "You'll be all I have left soon." He mumbled sadly. Luciano nonno may of beat him some, but it was because he got too grumpy when Luciano needed discipline.

"You're all I have left….it's not that bad…..then again I never really had anyone before you." He cupped my face in his hands, and looked at me longingly. I held his hands to my cheeks looking up at him with big doe eyes. He kissed me hard overwhelming me with all the different emotion he was expressing to me. He really slowly pulled away like he didn't want to, but had to.

"I'll always be here….and will have that little family we always talked about in high school…..right?" I smiled brightly up at him, and nodded my head. I might not really like the idea of kids anymore, but I'll do anything to keep Luci happy.

"Are we aloud to have pets too?" He groaned softly, but sighed shortly after.

"Ya if you want some then I guess you can have one or two….two is the most you can have at a time." He mumbled slightly annoyed, but I'm pretty sure he's only agreeing so I'll be happy.

So we had a nice little picnic there in the wood he told me some about what it's like being forced into his new mob life, and he just held me tightly while he told me that he'd kill anyone that forced me to take my rightful second in command since the mob was not a thing I should be in. After a bit Luciano got up to go find something he left here a few days ago. After a bit of being alone I started to hear leaves crunch under someone's feet. I slow rested my hand on my Kahr Arms P380 to be safe.

"Mr. Island?" I whipped my gun out at the unfamiliar voice, and glared at the two tuxedo men now standing before me.

"Who are." I said coldly. They rolled their eyes one even pulled out rope.

"Where just here to finally fulfill a arrangement your nonno made before he passed." I got my P380 ready to fire. They froze up a little bit probably being told my gun skills already before coming to get me.

"You boy know I don't miss correct." They let out a nervous sigh, and nodded their heads. The guy not holding the rope pulled out some knife. I raised my eyebrow at him. "You know i'm engaged to a very good knife thrower too he doesn't miss either, and well he can get very angry so I say you both leave before you piss of my Luciano." They froze up at who I can only assume is their bosses name now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Island the late second in command demand this of us after his passing." I was about to pull the trigger when I felt something hit me in the back of my head, and all I saw was blackness.

"So….were dying his hair….why?"

"Light hair like that lemon color are less intimidating….that's what his nonno thought anyway." I slowly batted my eye open.

"We have to inject this stuff into his eye so he'll stop having to wear glasses?" I saw the man from before that had the knife nod his head disappointingly.

"Again more intimidating the old guy really wants him to look a little more scary instead of a sugar fairy." The rope guy looked at the paper uncomfortably.

"W-What is this then….why are we injecting it into his thigh, and ass cheek." The knife guy read it over then nodded.

"Oh since the boss, and his are getting married bosses old man made this request so they can have more for the blood line." I looked at them nervously none of that sounded good. I don't want whatever it is. Why can't we adopt? I liked that idea way more then whatever the hell they will do to me. I saw a man in a lab coat walk in front of me. He smirked in a creepy way it made my skin crawl helping me notice the pain in my head. He looked over to his buddy's, and in a sing song type of talk.

"He's AWAKE~ I get to play with my experiment~" I looked at him fearfully, and tried to get free nothing would work though. I was trapped, and it looked like I was going to be lab coat guys guinea pig 'that will be so~ great' I thought sassily. I hope Luciano doesn't do anything silly while i'm locked away I guess.

* * *

 ** _Yes I know this was a bit late I'm sorry i'm trying to work on a new scheduled thing. Five story a week, and normally three out of five will be one/shot that's just how it works for now i'm sorry. If you have any question or suggestion on what I should do next in a few story please tell me lord knows I need help with these things._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**LucianoPOV**_

I heard what sounded like as car doors shutting off in the distance. I had an uneasy feeling, and rushed back to where I left Fal. I run into the clearing, and see three guys loading Flavio into their trunk. I pull out a knife, and throw it so it snags one of their ear as a warning. They all look at me a little scared, and I recognised one of them as Flavio nonno's ex errand boy.

"Drop him, and none of you have to get hurt." They all whispered to one another a little nervous. I threw a knife into one of their knee when they started to take too long. He fell, and held his knee. The other two bolted into the car I threw three knife at them one got longed in a big guy's shoulder, and the other guy only got a knife through the hand. The third just shattered one of their fucking window. I glared at the only man left, and I yanked him to my eye leave. "You can make this easy just tell me where they took him, and you won't suffer much." The man looked at me scaredly.

"S-Sir these our order from the late second in command we must follow through with them." I squeezed his neck, and his eye widened.

"I don't care if Flavio asked you himself tell me where the fuck you took him, and I don't play fucking nice when it comes to someone hurting my Flavio." He got even more scared at that. I glared at him, and threw him the ground stomping my foot on his chest. "The hell did you do, and don't fucking lie I see everything in your damn eyes!" He swallowed nervously.

"T-They made me knock him out….I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt him but they made me." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Fine then tell me where they took him, and I won't kill you. Hurt you sí, kill no." He started to slowly cry, but I still wasn't getting answer. I stomped down on his chest he screamed in pain at the sound of something breaking. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY MARITO!" I had to drag the whole thing out till he finally caved in after a hour.

"His old house on the very lowest floor…..he was banned from it till Augustus passed." I glared down at him.

"Why was he not a loud down there." He looked up at me sadly.

"So he wouldn't figure out ways to escape his would of been eight month experiment cell." He mumbled nervously, and looked really sad about it. A chill went down my back if Fal nonno arranged all of this then none of it can be good. I glared down at the man.

"You know how I said I wouldn't kill you if you worked with me?" He slowly nodded his head in fear. I glared at him, and grabbed on of my knife."Well~ you didn't say hi to Augustus for me tell him I said I hope he's being rapped down their in hell." His eye's widened as I stabbed my knife through his throat. I grabbed everything that would tie me to this crime, and drove off to Fal old house that he refuses to step was actually going to sell it to someone in the mob since it kind of is a mob house. Once I got there I busted down the door, and some people looked at me confused. Looks like Augustus ordered half my damn men to fuck up Fal before he died.

"Boss what are-" I had no time for question I threw a knife through most of their skull. I let some slide since they looked scared or like they honestly didn't wish to be their.

"I'm going to the lowest floor how the hell do I get there?" One guy calmly informed me the direction, and which button to push. So I made my way down I'm not one for guns, but I was low on knife so a gun will have to do. I followed the sound of muffled conversations. I quietly followed the voices, and saw three people trying to do random shit to Fal's eyes. He was wiggling like mad, and looked like he had tear streaks on his face. I cocked my gun, and glared at them.

"Drop everyfucking thing, and step away from my marito."I said coldly. They all froze, and dropped their shit. I glared them all down then shot them in the heads. Fal looked at me scaredly then sighed when he noticed it was me instead. I quickly freed him from any restraints they had on him, and held him tightly. He held onto me for dear life, and cried softly. I kissed all over his face trying to comfort him. He just buried his face in my shoulder, and neck till we left that house. I rubbed his back gently, and sat him down in my car. He whimpered, and clung onto my arm I sighed softly getting down to his level. I gently stroked his cheek, and he held my hand to his face shaking slightly.

"Hey I'm going to take you to my place ok…..you can curl up on my couch i'll get you you some hot chocolate, and all the blankets you want." He sniffled, and squeezed my hand tightly.

"W-Will you cuddle up with me too?" I gave him a little nod, and kissed his head.

"You can have anything you bambino, and if want to just sit cuddled into my chest watching random shows then that's what you'll get." I said softly rubbing his cheek not wanting to upset, or scare him more than he already was. He took a shaky breath, and gave me a very weak smile.

"Ok c-can we go now Luci?" I nodded my head, and kissed his glassless eyes.

"I'll have to get you some new glasses it seems." He shivered, and rubbed his eye blinking them a few times. He sighed softly with a dry chuckle leaving his lips.

"Ya I guess some things are blurry…." I hummed softly opening my glove box, and pulling out some random contacts he keeps around in case his glasses broke or a contact got fucked up. He giggled softly, and gave me a tiny smile that made a small one work it's way on my face too. I gestured for him to tilt his head back, and he did just that looking at me innocently. The same damn look that has sent chill down my spine since junior year. I gently put his contacts in making him blink a little then smile softly at me. I just hummed softly, and kissed him. He grabbed at my shirt some trying to deepened the kiss. I gently pulled away wrapping his hands in mine, and kissing them.

"As much as I loved fucking you in my car in front of you nonno house we really should get going." He blushed heavily, and hit me a couple times on my chest gently while he pouted. "We can still fu-"

"Oh hush…...can we just leave." He grumbled softly, and curled up into his set pouting. I just nodded my head, and did as he wished. Once I got him to my house he ran off to one of my many bathroom to take from what I summed was going to be a hour long bath. I grumbled making my way to my nonno room to give him some of his medicine. I knocked on the door letting him know I was coming in.

"I'm back nonno…." He perked up, and looked at me in a joyful way which was never how the damned man use to be before he got sick.

"Ahhh LuciLu~ hows my boy?" I cringed at the nickname, and question.

"Fine nonno now I need you to actually take your fucking meds today." He looked at me tiredly then shook his head.

"Venice why can't you just let me give people their justice, and die finally." I rolled my eyes, and dropped all his pill in a cup of water.

"Because you my fucking nonno a shit one but still my damn nonno." He sighed happily took his meds saying a I love you before I left the room. I glared at him annoyedly. "Well you never fucking act like you did so sorry if I don't fucking believe you." I grumbled out. He whined about something then asked how my wife hunt was going.

"Have you found yourself a nice bella yet…..will I be getting some more kids before I passed?" I grumbled annoyedly at how fucking gone my nonno head is.

"I'm getting married to Augustus grandson in two month nonno you're not getting blood anything anymore." He whined, and was about to say more stuff to me but I didn't care I slammed the door shut locking it. I walked down stair to see Fal curled up in a bunch of blankets watching the tv in a zoned out state.

"...He's getting really bad." He mumbled sadly. I sighed, and flopped down on the couch. He scooted over, and nuzzled into my side.

"Ya but it's kind of my punishment for him he'll sufure till he can't even remember how to breath." I grumbled out. Flavio just nuzzled into me trying to get me to calm down some.

"Luci?" I sighed softly, and looked down at him. "How many kids do you want?" I hummed softly thinking it over.

"I don't care about the number as long as I get a girl I'll be fine." He moved a little uncomfortable. "Are you ok besides you know the whole your nonno kidnapping you from the dead thing?" He sighed heavily.

"They….did somethings to me….some not that bad, and another just…..if what they did worked then it's so unnatural." I held him as tight as I can. He curled into me looking so fragile.

"You don't-"

"No….No it's ok they didn't do too much before you got there just dyed my hair this black mess, and….." He froze up at the thought of whatever they did to him. He sighed softly, and gave me a weak smile instead. "You know you'll just find out one day instead." I looked at him confusedly, but slowly nodded my head letting him drop it. To be honest I kind of wanted to drop it too. For now I just wanted to spend the rest of the night holding Fal that wasn't too much to ask for was it.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Two Year Jump)_

 **LucianoPOV**

I sighed nervously, and played with my fingers waiting for what felt like hours. I looked over at Oliver, Gilen, and Natitly soon someone will be standing in front of those three the thought makes my chest feel warm though my hands not being clammy would be amazing. Natitly, and Oliver sent me soft smiles while Gilen gave me a thumbs up. I took a calming breath, and the music started. Every cell in my body went cold as I slowly looked towards the double doors he'd walk through any minute. The door slowly opened, and I bit my lip at the sight of him. He had his arm wrapped around Kuro's as they slowly made their way down the aisle. He was just breathtaking for a man he pulled off a dress very well. He finally walked down to me, and I thought I'd cry.

"Now I trusted you the moment I saw you walk into the library with him….keep my trust Talia, and you may keep him." Flavio giggled, and gently hit Kuro as he handed him to me. I held his hands tightly, and looked at him amazed.

"Don't you look handsome." Flavio said give me one of his bright smiles. I felt everything inside of me melt at the sight.

"Well you're the best looking person here bambino." He blushed softly, and giggled. The minister cleared his throat, and we looked at him.

"To all present I say We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Luciano and Flavio the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today. Now if the couple would can you please exchange the vows?...Luciano starting with you."I took a calming breath, and Flavio gave me a comforting smile.

"I know I asked a little late, but damn if I didn't make the moment amazing. You have been my whole life for seven years, and I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me for the rest of my time. I had never met anyone as sweet, and just as caring before I met you. I never regret anything when It comes to you, and I never will. Flavio you are my everything, and I want you to continue to be like that." I said straight from the heart no lie or sarcasm anywhere. A few tears fell from Fal's eyes. I gently whipped them away, and he held onto my hands nuzzling into them.

"T-That was amazing….I um wow give me a second." He said stumbling all over his words.

"It's your wedding bambino do whatever you want." He nodded his head, and took a calming breath.

"Ok….I got this…..Luciano the last seven years I've known you have made me feel more alive, and human then most of my life. You showed me so many things...You helped me feel truly loved for the first time that I can remember. I never once felt used or unwanted around you. You've accepted me for all my weird little ticks. So far since we've met you've only really been doing things for me, and not yourself. Well after today I want that to change I want to show you just how special you truly are to me, and I'll do all I can till our last breaths together." I looked at him stunned it felt like my mind just shut down with how sweet his vows were.

"Now for the rings. Lutz, Oliver if you'd so kindly give them the rings?" Lutz gave me the ring for Fal, and Oliver gave Fal mine. "Starting with you Luciano."

"I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you, At all times, In all places, and in all ways, forever." I said as I slid the ring onto Flavio finger. He bit his lip keeping himself from breaking down. He looked at his wedding ring for a bit.

"Flavio you may now give Luciano his ring." Flavio nodded his head, and smiled at me nervously. I heard him mumble something about not messing up.

"I give you my hand as I give you my heart, unreservedly and unconditionally. I give you this ring as I give you my love, exclusively and eternally." Flavio said softly as he slid the ring onto my finger. I gave him a tiny smile, and rubbed his hand.

"Flavio and Luciano, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with this in mind that I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the onyx haired man." The minister said with a small chuckle adding some to the speech. I gently cupped Fal face, and kissed him deeply. He repeated my action, and kissed me just as hard. A few cheers were heard through the room. After all that we had the reception, and it went without no problems only a few people got drunk not too drunk though just crazy dancing drunk. Flavio was a cute giggling mess as we dance together his dress flowing everywhere giving us a nice circle to ourselves.

"So fun night planned?" Flavio nodded his head smiling softly.

"Mhmm a special fun night...in our bedroom with no interruptions." He whispered softly with his sweet innocent eyes that to this day still make me weak to my knees. I leaned down, and gave him a soft kiss. He smiled softly, and nuzzled into my chest. It was a long hour before we finally got to go home. I carried him bridal style all the way from the car to our room. I gently sat him on our bed, and he grabbed my tie pulling down for a hungry kiss.

"Now I do believe we have a marriage to consummate Luci." I put my hands on his hips chuckling slightly, and nibbled on his neck. He hummed happily, and placed his hands over mine tilting his head to expose his neck more to me. I bit down on one of his sweet spots making him moan softly, and dig his nails into my wrist. I slowly moved my hand to find the zipper on his wedding dress. He shivered a little when the air hit his bare back.

He unbuttoned my shirt leaving me to shrug it off while he wiggled out of his dress. He laid back on the bed showing everything off. I trailed my eyes over his body I've seen it a good amount, but it feels like the first time everytime I see it. He was biting looking up at me a little hungry I however couldn't shake how arousing my now wife/husband was in just some white silk panties that tied at his hips to keep them on. I slowly went to pull on one of the strings only for him to grab my hand.

"You have to lose a few more layers before you get your wedding present Luci." I rolled my eyes, but took everything beside my boxer off anyway.

"This fucking better?" Flavio had his bottom lip between his teeth his eyes tracing every tiny detail they could find. After a second what almost sounded like a pure left Fal throat. I raised an eyebrow fighting a smirk from making it's way to my face. "Did you just purr?" He blushed, and nodded his head. He got on his knees wrapping a arm around my neck while the other one drew shapes into my chest, and abs.

"I can't help it…..I love art, and you're an amazing sculpture." He mumbled giving my neck soft kisses between each word. I gently pushed him back down on the bed, and ran my hands down his hips.

"You still haven't told me if I can open my gift or not." I whispered against his ear making him shiver, whine in a little need.

"G-go head take what ever your want." He whined softly as I slowly untied one of the cute bows on his hip.

"What if I want you to give me something instead." I mumbled before nibbling on his earlobe. He squirmed underneath me, and I felt his little friend twitch a little against my v-line through the silk.

"Do …..Do you want me to ride you till tomorrow Papa." I looked down at him confused at the nickname. "S-sorry trying to test things out." He stuttered shyly.

"Ok….and I was joking, but dammit you just made you riding me sound so~ fucking fun bambino." I mumbled pulling the thin silk away, and slowly pumping his member. He bit his lip muffling any noise, and he gripped the comforter under us so tight his knuckles were snow white. I bit down on his neck hard making him moan out loudly. I slowly released his neck from my mouth, and he panted softly.

"C-Can you prep me p-please." He whimpered wrapping his arms around my neck, and his legs around my waist.

"I can, but are you going to keep your fucking promise." He nuzzled his head into my neck nodding it.

"Yes…..P-papa." Five years, and I just learned my wife has a daddy kink at least it wasn't something worst.

"Ok then bambino." I opened the nightstands top drawer, and cinnamon lube it looked like. "Did….Did you buy this recently." He blushed softly, and nodded his head.

"Y-yes yesterday when Lutz and Oliver made us stay away from each other…..thought you'd like it Papa." Still not use to the papa thing, but we can work on it later.

I opened the lube, and lubed my fingers up with it. I slowly pushed one into his puckered hole. He sighed happily, and held onto me gently so he could grind down onto my finger. I showered is face in soft kisses while I worked his little hole open enough for another finger. I slowly pushed a second finger into him, and he moaned softly dragging his fingers down my back leaving what I can only assume are some scratch marks. He wrapped his legs around me tighter moaning softly with every move my fingers made inside of him. I slowly pulled them out making him whine, and clutch around them trying to keep something inside.

"Now you better fucking fulfill your promise bambino." He panted softly, and nodded his head.

"Can I get you a little more harder first?" I nodded my head tossing my boxers somewhere in the room than laid back against the headboard. Flavio got on his hands, and knees crawling to me licking his tongue a little. His eyes were so fogged over it was a little shocking to actually see him have that much lust flowing through him it was almost radiating off of him. He crawled in between my legs, and gently kissed along my v-line. His nose brushed across my belly button, and he kisses down to my member gently kissing the tip. A shaky breath escaped my lips while I pet his hair.

He hummed, and parted his lips slowly taking all of me into his mouth. I tangled my finger in his hair the fact he has no gag reflex still stuns me sometimes. He hummed bobbing his head while he held one of my wrist to keep me from pulling his hair too hard, and the other one he used two of his fingers to make a cock ring for the moment. I groaned softly each time he almost had all of me out of his mouth. He finally removed his mouth with a tiny pop sound. He crawled up a little, and stopped when his ass hovered over my dick. I gently rubbed his hips making him almost purr it sounded like.

"Ready bambino?" He nodded his head, and wrapped his arms around my neck while he slowly forced all of me inside of him. His pretty moans got louder the deeper I went. He dug his nails into my back, and hair when I was all the way in making him pant softly. "Any pain bambino?"

"No papa feels really good….Can I move papa?" I bit my lip slowly getting use to the new nickname.

"Ya bambino you can move." He sighed happily, and moved his little his in slows circles before he slowly bounced up, and down. He rested our heads together moaning happily every time he pushed back down onto me. I gave his neck soft little kisses, and rubbed his tailbone some. "You're doing so good bambino...You're making papa feel so proud of you." He moaned loudly when the word papa passed my lips.

"Oh papa~ You feel so nice, and you're always so big makes me feel so good papa." I massaged his ass a little than bit down on his shoulder making him moan pornishly, and move his hips, and knees faster. I moved my hips a little knowing just where the other prize I wanted was. He almost screamed my name once he hit that spot. "Oh Luciano oh god!" He hid his face in my neck while he fucked himself to heaven, and back. I smirked at what a name, and moving a little can do to the young man before me.

"Did papa find your special spot bambino?" He nodded his head fast since he couldn't make words through his moans. I slowly moved my hands around, and gently stroked his member slowly. A low moan fell from his lips as he slowed down a little.

"Oh~...Papa PAPA n-n-no it's too soon you'll make me cum." He yelled, and moaned after I squeezed his member.

"It's ok you can cum if you want just means I'm making you feel amazing." Fal bit his lip, and nodded his head. He worked his hips, and knees faster till he did release everything moaning my name loudly then resting his head on my chest. He weakly wrapped his arms around my neck, and nuzzled into me.

"Can you fill me up papa?" I looked at him a little confused. He stopped asking for anything left inside after those people kidnapped him two years back.

"You sure bambino...You normally want it anywhere but inside of you since those people took you." I mumbled concerned, and confused. He just nodded his head, and really slowly started bouncing again.

"I'm sure, but I don't think I'll have enough energy to actually ride you long enough till you release." I nodded my head, and slowly flipped us. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Sorry I can't ride all night like you want." I just hummed, and kissed his forehead while I gently thrusted out, and into his prostate at a repeating slow pace.

"It's ok we have a whole fucking life ahead of us to do more." His soft cheeks burst with color while soft sounds slipping his overly sweet lips. I hummed softly, and kissed him hard. He dug his nails into my shoulders, and moaned happily once I speed up my movements when our lips met. My movement's got faster the longer we kissed, and he started to run his nails down my back leaving some blood in their path. I broke the kiss, and started to nibble on his neck. He panted softly, and a breathy moans left his lips as I bit down hard on his neck. I gently ran my hands all over his body moving them slower, and slower the closer I got to my target. Fal was trying to say something, but that can be hard when you break out moaning every five seconds. I gently grabbed his little friend, and slowly jerked it.

"I'm close, but you have to cum with me this time." I groaned out into his neck as I felt myself get closer to my climax. The only response Fal gave me was a small head nod, and a loud moan of my name. I thrusted roughly into his prostate making him almost scream in pleasure at that point.

"Oh god Luci I'm so close So CLoSe please." I growled a little, and moved my his faster abusing his poor insides, but he didn't seem the feel the same. I released his member causing cover our stomachs in cum. I bit down hard on his neck to muffle the low moan that erupted from my throat while I filled his insides. He yelped at the bite, but moaned shortly after once I reached my orgasim. Me, and him just laid there panting for a while we slowly came down from our highs. I slowly pulled out when my mind was finally fuzz free. Flavio shivered, and rubbed his thighs together humming almost happily I think.

"It's been awhile since I felt that in there." A dry chuckle left my lips. I kissed his forehead, and gently rubbed his hips.

"You're not in any pain right bambino?" He just shook his head, and nuzzled into me.

"No I feel nice, and warm….can we cuddle?"I nodded my head, and wrapped him in my arms. He rested his head against my chest, and hummed along to my heart beat after a while he fell asleep. I gently kissed his head, and turned the lamp on the nightstand off. I held him close, and played with his hair.

"Here is to the future bambino." I mumbled into his ear before I joined him in sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long this was a little cringe to this...You saw what I meant...Plus very little editing I just wanted this done.**


End file.
